


maybe it's the way he walked

by patroclus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Gen, kageyama in a skirt basically owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclus/pseuds/patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill of Kageyama in a skirt for TynxCann for the Haikyuu!! Winter Holidays Exchange 2014!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it's the way he walked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TynxCann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/gifts).



> Prompt was: _"Kageyama in a skirt, that’s all I ask for. If possible add his old or new teammates seeing him in the skirt but in general all I want is Kageyama in a skirt. Pairings/Rating can go either way, I don’t care."_ I hope you like it!! ;AA;

**Author's Note:**

> i-i didn't actually think of a story behind this before i started drawing so let's just assume kageyama lost a dare or something SOBS
> 
> and omfg where do i even begin to describe my process for this?? i had every intention of writing a fic for your other prompts but I DID NOT KNOW how much i wanted to see kageyama in a skirt too askljdha ;;;;; IT WAS REALLY FUN TO DRAW but also kind of stressful because idk how to colour or draw backgrounds obviously!!!!! i hope you liked it though! ;o;
> 
> some other fun facts about the drawing:  
> \- I USED FEMALE POSE REFERENCES FOR KAGEYAMA because i wanted to draw him in a seductive pose hehe (hence the sort of "boobs and butt" pose)  
> \- i'm sorry i didn't manage to draw that many old/new teammates' reactions!! :-( i hope hinata, sugamama and oikawa make you smile, though!!  
> \- sugawara might seem slightly out of place but i actually drew him thinking that he'd feel a little jealous maybe?? like, "waaah not only is kageyama good in volleyball, but he can pull off tight skirts too... sigh" which is sort of like that time kageyama called for a spike!! (... it was funnier in my head ;;;;)  
> \- oikawa's snapping a picture for blackmail and also for reference because he won't lose to his cute kouhai EVEN WHEN IT COMES TO WEARING TIGHT SKIRTS


End file.
